The Fire Within Makes Me Blaze With Fear
by SeaJay313
Summary: Lily Mara is a 17 year old girl who accidentilly finds something strange about her, well stranger than being a witch that is. Because of some unfortunate events at her home in California, she is being shipped of to Hogwarts to learn to control her proble


The Fire Within Makes Me Blaze With Fear (HP) - Part 1

My name is Lucy Mara. I am 17 years old and I used to live in California, on Venice beach. I'm tall and thin and I have a nice tan. My hair is red, long, and curly and my eyes are blue. I have freckles on my cheeks and shoulders from being out in the sun so much surfing. I guess you could say that I was just a typical laid-back California surfer chick, except for being a witch that is. I went to a wizarding school called Avalon Academy and I lived at home with my Uncle Zach. They called me an underachiever; I tested high but didn't apply myself enough, what with the ditching, talking back, and fighting. But I was still a good person. I had a lot of friends and I loved to have fun. Uncle Zach and I lived above his surf shop on the beach. It wasn't pretty or spacious but it was right on the water and Uncle Zach was there so it was the best place ever. My life was great.

Then it happened. It was an unusually hot night in the beginning of May. I was lying in bed and I couldn't sleep. The night was so hot but that wasn't what was bothering me, I love the heat, I couldn't quite figure it out. A breeze blew into my room and dragged my gauze curtains across my face, and stomach, and legs. I got up and walked onto my little balcony to just stare at the ocean and listen to the waves. I was completely at peace when I heard something behind me. I tried to spin around to see what it was and something hit me hard across the face. I fell to the ground and I blacked out.

When I come to my senses later I was on the floor on the balcony and could hear people in the next room. My face hurt a lot and I could feel a gash across my cheek, but I dragged my self up and opened the door. My uncle was there in the living room hanging by his arms from the ceiling rafters with his feet off the ground. His face and body were bloody. Five masked men in all black clothes were beating him with baseball bats. They must have been doing it for a long time; he looked half dead. I screamed when I saw it and they turn to face me. I ran at the masked men and tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them and I end up being forced to my knees on the floor with two of them holding me down.

One of the men stepped forward, smacking the baseball bat in his hand. When he spoke it made me shiver, "Should've stayed in your room little girl, but I guess since you're here now you'll get to watch us teach your uncle here not to fuck with powerful people." He waved the bat close to my face and I could see the blood and gore on it. I felt like throwing up, but couldn't seem to make myself do anything. The man turned back to my uncle and walked behind him. He stared at my uncle, then back at me. "Consider this a life lesson little girl," with that he took the bat and swung it hard against Uncle Zach's skull. I closed my eyes right before the bat hit but I still heard the loud crack it made on the back of his head and my face was sprayed with blood and brain.

I started screaming at the men and fought against the ones that were holding me down. I kept thinking that maybe if I could get to him I could help him, maybe he didn't have to die, everything would be ok if I could just get to him. But the men held me down tighter, and laughed. I had never felt the kind of rage I felt at that moment, my entire body felt like it was being consumed in flames. My eyes burned and my nails dug into the palms of my hands as I clench my fists. I could feel fire shooting through every artery and vein in my body. All of a sudden the room exploded in flames. The five men were all lit on fire and stumbled and screamed through the room. Within minutes all of them are collapsed on the floor, dead.

The flames off of their clothes started the room on fire and I was choking on smoke as I crawled along the floor toward where my uncle was still hanging motionless. I managed to get him down and when I saw him lying on the floor I thought he was already dead. The fact hits me as if it were a bus, and all I could do was kneel next to his body and sob as I was slowly overcome by the smoke and blacked out.


End file.
